Concrete Angel
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Sequel to "Sorry" - chapter updates will be slow -rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! It's been a few years since I wrote "Sorry" and I admit that I gave you an empty promise of a sequel. I was distracted by many things – and still am – but I'm willing to attempt to write a sequel for you because I miss working with the characters of Thea and Glenn/Kane. **

**Now don't expect it to be as great as the prequel because nothing ever is. I'm working on what I remember about WWE because I have been unable to watch it since the last time "Sorry" was updated, so please go easy on me. I'm more concerned about doing this love story justice than keeping up-to-date on the new wrestlers and situations and I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glenn woke up and rolled over to see Thea lying next to him, sound asleep. He had no clue why he was awake and she wasn't, until he heard the baby start crying down the hall. Thea's face twitched and she opened her eyes a little bit.

"Is that the baby?" she asked, stifling a yawn as she stretched against him.

"Yes," Glenn said, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "We overslept again."

"You overslept," Thea muttered, sitting up slowly. "I was up at midnight with him. He's got another runny nose." She frowned. "I think it is allergies again, but it could be a cold."

"Did you check to see if he had a fever?" Glenn asked and he turned to look at her when she laughed quietly. "What?"

"We sound like boring parents talking about the health of our child," she commented with a smile. "Was it not long ago that we were flirting and goofing off in the morning?"

"Two years ago," Glenn said with a smile as he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "Two great years."

"Wow. I'm twenty one and you're well…" She smiled again and climbed out of bed. "I don't count that high."

Glenn glared at her and lunged across the bed. Thea laughed and darted out of his reach, her movements light and swift. Glenn chased her around the bed, laughing too.

He realized that he missed this simple fun time between the two of them. These days it was take care of the baby and work all the time. Not to mention the hate mail that made it to their mailbox from fans of Dolph Ziggler who hadn't forgotten that Thea had gotten him fired. And there were the bills, the grocery shopping, the house work, the movies, and promotions. Volunteering came shortly after the WWE jobs they did and Thea was all about volunteering in the community and places all over the nation.

It was about time for time spent together as a couple.

Thea laughed again and let him catch her in the corner of the room. Glenn's face softened as he caught her up in his arms and kissed her. Thea still tasted of strawberries and Glenn wondered why she loved to tease him like that.

"Go get the baby," she whispered against his mouth when the baby wailed again in a room down the hall. "He's going to be mad at us if we don't cater to his every whim, you know."

Glenn sighed and pulled away. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Making breakfast," Thea promptly said, slipping away from him. "I think I'll make pancakes today. Dex loves my pancakes."

Glenn watched her walk from the room and sighed again, turning to fix the bed. Declan screamed from down the hall and Glenn knew that he would continue doing that until someone came to get him.

"I'm coming Dex," he mumbled, exiting the master bedroom and walking down the hall to the nursery. "What's wrong?"  
Dex jumped up and down, pounding his fists against the side of the crib. Snot poured from the baby's nose, running in a yellow river into Dex's mouth. The sight didn't bother Glenn as much as it did when Dex was littler. Instead of freaking out like he had back then, Glenn calmly reached for the tissues and cleaned the boy's face off.

The baby reached out and grabbed his father's hand, wrapping his fingers around one of Glenn's. "Dada…" Dex whined, looking up at Glenn with blue eyes. "Dada…"

"Yeah, I'm your dada." Glenn agreed, reaching into the crib and pulling his son into his arms. "You're going to have to deal with me for sixteen years or more."

Dex smacked his father on the chest. Glenn knew that the baby was rough; he'd always kicked and smacked everyone instead of hugging them but he didn't know where that came from. Glenn hadn't been a rough baby, so his logic told him it must either be Thea's fault or God had a funny sense of humor.

"Let's go see what your mommy's doing," Glenn said with a soft smile on his face.

Dex hit him again. "Momma…" He started to look like he was going to cry again, his jaw quivering and his eyes starting to water. "Mommy!"

_Uh-oh…_Glenn turned and carried the baby from the nursery, hurrying down the stairs. "Thea…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thea looked up at the ceiling when she heard Declan start to cry. A smile curved up the corner of her lips as she flipped a pancake. She knew it would be a matter of time before Glenn rushed downstairs, demanding that she take care of him.

Her smile fell when her cell phone beeped. With a hesitant glance at the ceiling, Thea pulled her cell phone out of the waistband of her shorts and looked at the text message.

_**You will never escape from me, Thea…**_

_Please just leave me alone, _Thea thought as she deleted the message. _I'm sick of looking over my shoulder every day for someone that hates me…I don't even know what I've done to make them want to torment me like this._

"Thea," Glenn said, hurrying into the kitchen with a crying Declan. "I swear this baby hates me."

"Oh Glenn," Thea sighed, taking the pancake off the griddle and setting it on a plate. "Dex does not hate you. He's just a momma's boy. Right Dex? High punch."

Dex reached out and smacked his fist against her hand. Thea smiled and blew a raspberry on his cheek before plucking him out of Glenn's arms when he entangled his fist in her hair. She bounced him on her hip for a moment as Glenn took over the job of making breakfast.

"I think Dex is lonely," Thea commented, sitting him on the counter in front of her. "He's got the lonely look about him. Sad eyes, frown on his face." She smiled and let Dex take hold of her fingers. "I think he needs a friend."  
"He has a friend," Glenn muttered, flipping another pancake. "Why do you think we allowed Kari and Mark to live next door to us? He has Moses to play with."

"Yes, hon, I know about Moses and he's so adorable when he plays with Dex, but…" She glanced over at her husband. "I was thinking we could give Dex a little sister or brother to love."  
She saw Glenn's head lift at the words. Thea knew that Glenn had always wanted a big family and she loved the idea of having a bunch of mini-Glenn and mini-Thea children running around. They hadn't really spoken about having more kids so soon after Dex, but Thea was starting to miss having a really small baby to love. She wanted Dex to have a sister more than anything and she knew Glenn wanted a daddy's little girl…

"Thea, are you saying you want to try for another baby?" Glenn asked, looking at her. "So soon after…?"

He trailed off, but Thea knew what he was getting at. She had already miscarried once after Dex. There had been no explanation of what had went wrong with her second pregnancy, except that she may have tried too soon after Dex, but Thea had waited a year for her body to return to normal. She was ready to try again.

"I want another baby Glenn," Thea told him firmly, pushing the gloom that had settled over her shoulders away. "I want to have another Jacobs baby."

Dex clapped his hands together with a big smile on his face. Thea smiled down at her son and kissed his cheek.

"See? Even Dex thinks it's a good idea." She cast Glenn a sidelong glance. "You can't deny your first son a chance to be a big brother."

Glenn shook his head in agreement and put more pancakes on a plate. "No, I can't." He turned to face her and smiled. "I guess we're going to have another baby."

Thea bounced up onto her tip toes and kissed him lightly. The door to the dining room slid open and a blonde tumbled into the room, rolling to her feet to get into a ninja pose.

"I thought I heard the talk of evil plans," Kari said, smiling slightly as Mark came in holding a bundle of their joy. "That and I smelled pancakes. Pancakes of Doom!"

Thea scooped Declan off the counter and looked at her best friend's family. "Yes Kari, we serve Pancakes of Doom here."

"I knew it." Kari spun around and looked at Mark who was closing the sliding glass door. "See, I told you they served doomed foods here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glenn rolled his eyes at the intrusion of his neighbors. He still didn't know why he had agreed to allow them to move next to him. Sure, he knew Thea liked the idea of having at least one of her friends being around when she was homebound, but why did it have to be Kari?

"Hey Glenn," Kari crooned, appearing at his elbow. "What's your secret to making good pancakes? You see, Mark won't let me cook anymore."  
"Shouldn't you just be honored that he's willing to do the cooking?" Thea asked from somewhere behind him. "That's one less thing you have to worry about screwing up."

"It was romantic for the first year of dating and then four months into our marriage," Kari informed her. "Now, it makes me feel useless. I can cook."

Glenn cast a glance in the direction of Mark and saw him shake his head as he set Moses down on the counter in his baby seat. Glenn was still unsure what Mark saw in Kari that made him love her so much. Even in her serious moments, Kari seemed so childish. A glance at her hand saw that she was still wearing that ring he had bought her when he'd gotten Thea's wedding ring.

"Thank you for inviting us over for breakfast," Mark murmured, looking at Thea.

"You're welcome," Thea said with a slight smile as Glenn placed more finished pancakes on a plate. "We thought it would be nice to have you over after you invited us over to dinner a couple of days ago."

Glenn shrugged and turned the griddle off when he saw how huge the pile of pancakes was becoming. Kari looked at him and smiled.

"Glenn, are you and Mark going to eat all of those on your own?" she asked. "Piggy."

"Be glad I don't hit women, Kari," Glenn rumbled, walking around her. "Or you'd be the first I hit."

"Nu-uh. You'd hit Michelle for me." Kari made a face and bounded over onto the other side of the counter. "You see, she's been making moves on Mark and I think he's slowly losing his will to fight against her power."

"No." Mark shook his head and pulled Moses out of his baby seat. "I will never fall to temptation."

Thea broke out into a smile and passed clean plates around. Glenn knew that Mark had already given into temptation a number of times and Moses was proof. The marriage to Kari was also proof, but he'd never rub it in the man's face.

There was silence for a few moments as the small party helped themselves to the pancakes, syrup, and butter. Kari and Thea attended more to their children's needs than their own as they ate their pancakes. Moses made faces as he chewed on the soft pieces of pancake Kari gave him and looked up at Glenn in wonder. Dex was busy getting sticky as he helped himself to pieces of pancake off of his mother's plate.

"So, you're planning on having another child of evil?" Kari asked, looking at Glenn and Thea. "You know they say that's bad for the world…having children of evil, I mean." She waved her fork around. "Couldn't you stop at one, Kane child?"

"Are you planning on stopping at one child?" Glenn shot back, calmly eating his breakfast.

Kari looked at Moses and then at Mark before looking back at Glenn. "I haven't thought about it. I was hoping for twins when I had Moses since Mark had twin daughters with his first wife, but all I got was Moses." She smiled slightly. "I'm happy with having one baby, but if I was asked to have another baby…I'd say 'surrogate'."

"Surrogate?" Thea's eyebrows raised in question.

"Ain't any way in Hell that I'm going to miss a year of wrestling again," Kari muttered, putting another little piece of pancake in Moses' mouth. "That was torture…I almost took up knitting when I was forced to stay home. Absolute torture, I tell you."

Mark and Glenn chuckled. Glenn could almost picture Kari fighting with knitting needles and yarn. _She's utterly hopeless_, he thought, glancing at Thea who was smiling, but noticed that her smile didn't quite meet her eyes as she looked at the people around her. _Did Kari's nonsense get to Thea again? Did she change her mind about wanting to have a baby with me?_

"Well, I'm going to have another baby," Thea said, reaching out and squeezing Moses' foot lightly. "I think I'll try for a girl this time, that way Moses can have a girlfriend."

"Oh no!" Kari grumbled, pulling her baby closer to her. "I don't want your daughter of Kane to put her wicked love spell on my baby boy."

Glenn rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

OOOOOOOOOO

Thea looked out the window as Kari and Glenn sparred in the yard. One little comment had them trying to kill one another and she had made sure they wouldn't get blood on the carpet. Her phone rang, but she didn't answer it. She saw the words 'UNKNOWN CALLER' scrawl across the screen and disconnected the call. She wouldn't let another day be covered with the shadow of her stalker, wouldn't lose the happiness that came with spending time with loved ones.

Mark's eyes were penetrating when she glanced over at him as he sipped his coffee. It never ceased to amaze her how he had always been able to make her feel like she was so transparent. She was glad that Glenn wasn't like that or she'd never be able to keep anything to herself.

"What?" she asked, knowing that he was waiting for her to speak. "I'm not going out there to stop them."

"When are you going to tell someone that you are being harassed?" Mark asked, his gravelly voice betraying his Southern accent.

_Figures he wouldn't fall for it…_Thea sighed and looked back out the window. "I don't want anyone to worry….As long as I don't answer, maybe they will grow tired and leave me alone."

Mark shook his head. "That's not how stalking ends."

"No?"

"Thea, if you don't tell someone you could end up hurt far worse than when Nick hurt you," Mark stated, watching his wife attack his onstage brother. "Do you think Glenn would be able to handle that kind of incident again? Could your friends?"

Thea frowned and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was right, but she wanted to handle the situation herself. Without Glenn's interference or his overwhelming concern. She felt that she was strong enough to do this on her own.

"I'll take what you say into consideration," Thea murmured, turning her coffee cup in her hands. "I just don't want to tell Glenn about it right now…"

"I understand, but if you don't tell him soon…" Mark left the ending of the sentence off, but Thea knew it was a threat.

He'd tell on her if she didn't fess up to Glenn.

"You know, I _hate _it when you do that," Thea muttered, throwing a glare in his direction. "I really do."

The shadow of a smile appeared on Mark's face for a moment before he set his coffee cup down. "I better stop this before she breaks his nose."

Thea watched him exit through the sliding glass door and frowned. Why couldn't bad fortune bug someone else for once?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This is the only chapter I've worked on for this story and the next one will probably take awhile to write out because I've got so many active stories, school work, and the messy stuff of life to deal with. So please, don't get mad or disheartened if I don't update immediately. I promise I haven't forgotten you all, I just need your patience. Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay…It's been several months or more since I last updated this story. I admit that I haven't been working much on this sequel to "Sorry", but it's not for the lack of trying. I'd also like to point out that I did mention that updates would be slow in coming. I've got several projects going on at once – both fanfiction and original stories – and am juggling a very busy college semester. **

**I'd like to thank those who have patiently (or impatiently) waited for this chapter update. You guys are awesome and make me very happy to be a writer…Without further ado, here is an update.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thea played a little song on the piano, singing softly to her son and husband. Her fingers moved slowly over the ivory keys, her voice sang the words of a lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she died. Dex was slowly drifting off to sleep and she knew that Glenn would soon take him upstairs and put him in his crib.

"When are you going to teach me Japanese?" Glenn asked, his voice low so as not to wake the baby.

A gentle smile graced Thea's lips as she lifted her eyes to her husband. This wasn't the first time he'd brought up the subject. She knew it made him suspicious when she and Kari spoke in Japanese to each other.

"I'm not an expert in Japanese, hon," she said, lifting her fingers from the ivory keys. "Why do you think I don't use it that much?"

Glenn shrugged his shoulders and stood up, cradling Dex against his chest. "I was just asking…" he said as he walked out of the room.

Thea's hands stopped moving over the ivory keys as a guilty feeling welled up inside of her. She didn't like to disappoint her husband. Hell, she hated disappointing anyone. Unconsciously, she reached for her phone and tapped out a quick message to Kari, telling her to stop speaking Japanese around Glenn.

Scarcely had she finished texting her friend when the phone buzzed angrily. It was another text from another hater of her. She was getting sick of all of this nonsense.

"Leave. Me. Alone. And. Get. A. Life," Thea said bitterly, punching in the words to respond to the text before blocking the number like she had with countless others. She sighed and put her phone on top of the piano, turning her fingers back to the ivory keys. "This is getting old really fast."

If she was honest with herself, she would have loved to drop the phone into the path of the nearest steamroller. Everything about a cell phone irked her. The tiny buttons, the tiny screen, the way that everyone in the world seemed to find her cell phone number no matter how many times she changed it…If she didn't need it for work and emergencies, she would have gladly thrown it into the river or off the side of a cliff.

It took her a moment to realize that she was angrily pounding on the keys and she had to force herself to ease up on them. She didn't realize that Glenn was back in the room until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes rose to meet his and she saw concern blooming in those orbs she loved to look into.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Thea sighed and pulled her hands back onto her lap. "I don't even know how to begin to tell you…"

"Does it have anything to do with all of the phone calls?" Glenn asked, crouching down so he was at her level.

"How do you know about the phone calls?" Thea asked, surprised and suspicious at the same time. "Did Mark tell you-?"

Glenn shook his head. "He didn't have to…I pay your phone bill, remember? I know that you're being harassed." He peered into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Thea?"

"I thought I could handle it on my own…" She sighed. "I didn't think it would last this long and I didn't want to bother you about it. You've got enough on your plate as it is…"

A soft hand touched her face and brushed back the strands of purple and black hair that had fallen in her face. Thea leaned into the hand and saw Glenn smile for a moment.

"Thea, there is nothing in this world that is more important to me than you and Dex," he stated, his voice a gentle rumble. "I will do anything to keep you safe, but I need you to be open with me. Understand?"

Thea nodded and Glenn brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. She smiled into the kiss as he lifted her off of the piano bench and held her in his arms like she was a bride. A soft laugh caught in her throat and bubbled out. She had missed this.

The simple flirtation.

The newness of each kiss.

The freshness of her first shared romance.

Thea leaned her head lightly against his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs, a soft smile on her lips. There never seemed to be enough time with him, what with their busy schedules and Dex. It was about time they'd enjoyed some personal time together.

_I'm going to have another baby_, Thea thought, feeling a strange warmth spread through her. _This time, she's going to make it and Glenn will have his dream of a daddy's little girl come true…Dex is going to be a great big brother and…_

The cell phone on Glenn's bedside table buzzed, breaking off her thoughts with its shrillness. Thea groaned and slipped out of his arms, cursing Fate for messing with her when she was horny. Glenn glanced at her apologetically as he moved over to answer the phone.

The purple-and-black haired phenom gathered her night clothes from a drawer and moved into the master bathroom, intent on getting a shower and letting off some fumes. The water sprayed over her body, lending its warmth to her as she ran a hand over her stomach. She was lucky, when she was pregnant with Dex there hadn't been any stretch marks. Thea's friends had been jealous, but only slightly because she had been marked another way.

Thea ran her fingers over the scars from surgeries, stitches, and other horrible things. She could remember each of the blows that had caused these scars, the bumps in her bones where they'd fused back together. She could feel the pain of each attack, each blow on her body.

It was the reason no one thought she could get pregnant. She was _damaged_. Her body trying to repair itself before even considering having another entity growing inside of it. Yet, she had not waited – not even until after they were married. Her body was strong. It had kept Dex safe, nurtured him until he was able to come out into the real world. The doctors were wrong. Thea would beat the odds.

_We're going to make a family_, Thea thought with a small smile. _A larger one. With Dex and the other children we're going to have. One girl at least…and some more boys. I wonder if they'll be taller than me when they become teenagers…Will they have their father's eyes or...?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thea came out of the bathroom, her hair damp and stringy and her body clothed in shorts and a tank-top. She glanced around the room and noticed that Glenn wasn't in there anymore. Even his phone was gone. With an exasperated sigh, Thea plunked herself down on her side of the bed and picked up The Casual Vacancy from her bedside table and opened it to her spot.

The words blurred together in her mind, making it difficult for her to remember what was happening and who was who and doing what in the story.

"Sorry JK Rowling, but I just can't deal with you right now," Thea grumbled, tossing the book back onto the table after ten minutes of staring at a page.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked out of the room, muttering incoherent sentences to herself. _I can call Drew or Stephen…No…They're probably out partying somewhere with their other friends. Single friends...Couples with no children…They really don't know what they're missing…After a year, things get easier…HA!_

Thea knew that it didn't really get easier as the child grew up. The problems simply changed into different ones. The baby with the stinky diaper would turn into a toddler that ran around, peeing on everything that he wanted to. The toddler would turn into a young child that wet the bed and questioned everything. And then the child would turn into a teenager who caused their own kind of hell in an attempt to prove that they were different and that the world revolved around them.

The new mother heard Glenn talking in the office and leaned against the doorjamb, watching him scratch something down on paper by his side at the desk. He circled something and said goodbye to the person on the other end.

"That must have been some conversation," Thea commented, watching him set the phone down. "Over thirty minutes. I'd hate to see that bill if it's long distance…"

Glenn turned in his office chair and looked at her. "Thea…"

She sighed. "When do they want you to leave?"

"On Tuesday," Glenn said quietly.

"So in two days," Thea muttered with a frown. "Figures…" She looked at the wall without really seeing it. "I guess that means either Mark or Kari will be going off too. Maybe even both of them…"

"You could come too," Glenn suggested, rising to his feet. "We could bring Dex with us and -"

"Who'd watch him while we trained and worked?"

"We could hire someone or pay one of the backstage employees to watch him. It's what Kari and Mark do when they're working."

Thea sighed and raked a hand through her hair, thinking. The giant she loved reached out and put his arms around her. He knew she hated the idea of taking Declan all around the country and putting him in the care of strangers, even though she never admitted it. It was something that he had thought about frequently as well, when she had been scheduled to wrestle without him.

"Thea," Glenn said, looking at her clear blue eyes. "We can do this…Dex will be fine with a sitter for a couple hours each day while we practice and get in the ring."

The purple-and-black haired woman nodded. "All right. I'll go with you to…?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio." Glenn said with a soft smile.

"By car or by airplane?"

"Do you really want to be the parent with a screaming baby on a plane? Or in an enclosed space for a few hours?"

"We're going by plane. I can't see us taking Dex on a several hour journey in our car…all the rest stops and crying…We can give him a pacifier for the pain of his ears popping in the air. I heard that it works from a television broadcast…" She offered a little smile. "It'd be good to get him out of the house for a while…"

Glenn nodded, guiding her out of the office. "It will be good to get _you _out of the house. You've been out of work for almost a month now."

"Eager to get me back into the ring?" Thea teased, sliding her arm around him. "Think ya can still beat me?"

"Of course."

"You know what hon? I don't think you've got the stamina to keep up with me…" Thea said with a wicked smile on her lips. "You're getting old."

"Oh yeah?" Glenn turned and swung her over his shoulder, heading towards the bedroom. "Let's see what this old man can do…" He smirked. "But keep your voice down or you're going to stay up with Dex all night."

Thea laughed quietly. "Sure, sure…only if you do the same."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I can already tell that this is an awkward chapter. There are probably some grammatical errors throughout it and a little too much sexual content or perverted-ness…Take it as you will and give me some feedback in a review or personal message. I do not judge and I will answer you if I can come up with something non-crazy to say. **

**Fair warning for the future is that this may or may not be as long as "Sorry". It all depends on what I can produce in this story and for how long I can string it out. As I am working on other stories/projects, you should probably know there will be no set update time. I shall update when I can, but I'm not going to rush it or give you an exact time.**

**Thank you for reading. -Scarlet**


End file.
